claymorefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Clarine Harp
Clarine Harp es una actriz de voz y productora de DVD y Blu-Ray estadounidense. Ella hace la voz de Undine en la versión estadounidense del anime, y produjo el lanzamiento del DVD de'' Claymore'' en su país. Carrera Personal *Aquarion (TV) : DVD Producer *Baccano! (TV) : DVD Producer *BALDR FORCE EXE Resolution (OAV) : DVD Producer *Bamboo Blade (TV) : DVD Producer *Basilisk (TV) : DVD Producer *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (TV) : DVD Producer *Big Windup! (TV) : DVD Producer *Birdy the Mighty Decode: The Cipher (OAV) : DVD Producer *Birdy the Mighty Decode:02 (TV) : DVD Producer *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (TV) : DVD Producer *Black Butler (TV) : DVD Producer *Black Butler: His Butler, Performer (OAV) : DVD Producer *Black Cat (TV) : DVD Producer *Blassreiter (TV) : DVD Producer *Burst Angel (TV) : Blu-Ray Producer, Commentary (eps 8, 24), DVD Production Assistant *Burst Angel: Infinity (OAV) : DVD Production Assistant *Casshern Sins (TV) : DVD Producer *Chaos;HEAd (TV) : Blu-Ray Producer *Chrome Shelled Regios (TV) : DVD Producer *Claymore (TV) : DVD Producer *D.Gray-man (TV) : DVD Producer *Darker than Black (TV) : DVD Producer *Darker than Black - Kuro no Keiyakusha: Gaiden (OAV) : Blu-Ray Producer, DVD Producer *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (TV) : Blu-Ray Producer, DVD Producer *Desert Punk (TV) : Post-Production Assistant *Dragon Ball Z Kai (TV) : Blu-Ray Producer *Dragon Ball Z Movie 11: Bio-Broly : Post-Production Assistant *Dragonaut - The Resonance (TV) : DVD Producer *Eden of the East (TV) : Blu-Ray Producer *Eden of the East: Paradise Lost (movie) : Blu-Ray Producer, DVD Producer *Eden of the East: The King of Eden (movie) : Blu-Ray Producer, DVD Producer *El Cazador de la Bruja (TV) : DVD Producer *Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone (movie) : Blu-Ray Producer, DVD Producer *Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance (movie) : Blu-Ray Producer *Excel Saga (TV) : DVD Producer (Anime Classics) *Fairy Tail (TV) : Blu-Ray Producer, DVD Producer *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (TV) : Blu-Ray Producer *Fullmetal Alchemist: Chibi Party (OAV) : DVD Producer *Fullmetal Alchemist: Kids (OAV) : DVD Producer *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium Collection (OAV) : DVD Producer *Fullmetal Alchemist: Seven Homunculi VS State Alchemists (OAV) : DVD Producer *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Movie - Conqueror of Shamballa : DVD Producer, Production Assistant *Ga-Rei: Zero (TV) : Blu-Ray Producer, DVD Producer *(The) Galaxy Railways (TV) : Production Assistant *Ghost Hunt (TV) : DVD Producer *Glass Fleet (TV) : DVD Producer *Gunslinger Girl (TV) : DVD Production Assistant *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (OAV) : DVD Producer *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (TV) : DVD Producer *Hell Girl (TV) : DVD Producer *Hero Tales (TV) : DVD Producer *Heroic Age (TV) : DVD Producer *Hetalia - Axis Powers (TV) : DVD Producer *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (movie) : DVD Producer *Initial D (TV) : DVD Producer (FUNimation Dub) *Initial D: Extra Stage (OAV) : DVD Producer (FUNimation Dub) *Initial D: Fourth Stage (TV) : DVD Producer *Initial D: Second Stage (TV) : DVD Producer (FUNimation Dub) *Initial D: Third Stage (movie) : DVD Producer *Kaze no Stigma (TV) : DVD Producer *KenIchi the Mightiest Disciple (TV) : DVD Producer *Kiddy Grade (TV) : DVD Producer (Anime Classics) *Kodocha (TV) : Production Assistant *Linebarrels of Iron (TV) : DVD Producer *Lupin III: Crisis in Tokyo (special) : Production Assistant *Lupin III: Island of Assassins (special) : DVD Production Assistant *Lupin III: Missed by a Dollar (special) : Production Assistant *Lupin III: The Columbus Files (special) : Production Assistant *Mahou Sensei Negima! OVA Haru : DVD Producer *Mahou Sensei Negima! OVA Natsu : DVD Producer *MoonPhase (TV) : DVD Producer, Post-Production Assistant (eps 1-14) *Murder Princess (OAV) : DVD Producer *Mushi-Shi (TV) : DVD Producer *My Bride is a Mermaid (TV) : DVD Producer *My Santa (OAV) : DVD Producer *Nabari (TV) : DVD Producer *Negima! (TV) : DVD Producer *Negima!? (TV) : DVD Producer *Oh! Edo Rocket (TV) : DVD Producer *One Piece (TV) : DVD Producer (FUNimation) *Ouran High School Host Club (TV) : DVD Producer *Pani Poni Dash! (TV) : DVD Producer (Complete Collection) *Peacemaker (TV) : DVD Producer (Anime Classics) *Peach Girl (TV) : DVD Producer *Phantom ~Requiem for the Phantom~ (TV) : DVD Producer *Rideback (TV) : Blu-Ray Producer, DVD Producer *RIN - Daughters of Mnemosyne (TV) : DVD Producer *Romeo × Juliet (TV) : DVD Producer *Rumbling Hearts (TV) : DVD Producer *(The) Sacred Blacksmith (TV) : DVD Producer *Sakura Taisen: Ecole de Paris (OAV) : DVD Production Assistant *Samurai 7 (TV) : Blu-Ray Producer, Production Assistant *Sands of Destruction (TV) : DVD Producer *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (TV) : DVD Producer *Sasami: Magical Girls Club Season 2 (TV) : DVD Producer *Save Me! Lollipop (TV) : DVD Producer *School Rumble (TV) : DVD Producer *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (TV) : DVD Producer *School Rumble: Extra Class (OAV) : DVD Producer *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (TV) : Blu-Ray Producer *Sgt. Frog (TV) : DVD Producer *Shigurui: Death Frenzy (TV) : DVD Producer *Shikabane Hime: Aka (TV) : DVD Producer *Shikabane Hime: Kuro (TV) : DVD Producer *Shin chan (TV) : DVD Producer (FUNimation) *Shuffle! (TV) : DVD Producer *Slayers Revolution (TV) : DVD Producer *Solty Rei (TV) : DVD Producer *Soul Eater (TV) : Blu-Ray Producer, DVD Producer *Speed Grapher (TV) : DVD Producer *Spice and Wolf (TV) : DVD Producer *Spice and Wolf II (TV) : Blu-Ray Producer, DVD Producer *Strain: Strategic Armored Infantry (TV) : DVD Producer *Summer Wars (movie) : Blu-Ray Producer, DVD Producer *Tenchi Muyo! Ryo Ohki: Final Confrontations (OAV) : Production Assistant *Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki (OAV 3/2003) : Production Assistant *To (OAV) : DVD Producer *(The) Tower of Druaga: the Aegis of Uruk (TV) : DVD Producer *(The) Tower of Druaga: the Sword of Uruk (TV) : DVD Producer *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (movie) : Blu-Ray Producer *Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE the Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom : DVD Producer *Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations (OAV) : Blu-Ray Producer *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (TV) : DVD Producer *Tsubasa: Spring Thunder (OAV) : Blu-Ray Producer *Venus Versus Virus (TV) : DVD Producer *Vexille - 2077 Isolation of Japan (movie) : DVD Producer *Witchblade (TV) : DVD Producer *XXXHOLiC (TV) : DVD Producer *XxxHOLiC the Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream : DVD Producer *Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files (TV) : DVD Producer (Uncut) Actriz de voz *Aquarion (TV) as Esperanza (ep 15) *B Gata H Kei - Yamada’s First Time (TV) *Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts (TV) *Baki the Grappler (TV) *Bamboo Blade (TV) as Shop Owner (eps 8-10) *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (TV) as Kayo *Birdy the Mighty Decode: The Cipher (OAV) as Marionette *Burst Angel (TV) as Sei *Case Closed (TV) as Famke Hotta (ep 45); Hiedi Xanderbilt (eps 100-102); Michelle Hamlin (ep 14); Nancy Schmidt (eps 59-60) *Case Closed The Movie: The Time Bombed Skyscraper *Case Closed: The Last Magician of the Century (movie) as Seiran Hoshi *Casshern Sins (TV) as Helene (ep 19) *Chaos;HEAd (TV) as Sena Aoi *Chrome Shelled Regios (TV) as Dalsiena Che Matelna *Claymore (TV); Undine *D.Gray-man (TV); Isabella (ep 31); Mahoja *Dance in the Vampire Bund (TV) as Nicole Edelman (ep 4) *Desert Punk (TV) as Mother (ep 1) *Eden of the East (TV) *El Cazador de la Bruja (TV) as Jody "Blue-Eyes" Hayward *Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone (movie) *Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance (movie) *Fullmetal Alchemist (TV); Mrs. Armstrong (ep 37) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (TV); Mrs. Armstrong (ep 45) *(The) Galaxy Railways (TV) *Ghost Hunt (TV) as Teruka Yoshimi (eps 22-23) *Heaven's Lost Property (TV) as Harpy (Harpy 1) *Heaven's Lost Property Forte (TV) as Harpy 1 (eps 5, 7) *Hell Girl (TV) as Housewife (ep 6) *Hetalia - Axis Powers (TV) as China *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (movie) as China *Hetalia World Series (TV) as China *Jyu Oh Sei (TV) as Chen *Kaze no Stigma (TV) as Izumi Kurahashi *Kiddy Grade (TV) as Tweedledee *Mahou Sensei Negima! OVA Haru as Kaede Nagase *Mahou Sensei Negima! OVA Natsu as Kaede Nagase *Mushi-Shi (TV) *Negima! (TV) as Kaede Nagase *Negima!? (TV) as Kaede Nagase *Oh! Edo Rocket (TV) *One Piece (TV) as Miss Monday (FUNimation); Usopp's Mother (FUNimation) *Origin ~Spirits of the Past~ (movie) as Cain's Mom; Computer Voice *Ouran High School Host Club (TV) as Tamaki Fangirl *Peach Girl (TV) as Female Patient B (ep 4) *Phantom ~Requiem for the Phantom~ (TV) as Newscaster (ep 2) *RIN - Daughters of Mnemosyne (TV) as Laura *Romeo × Juliet (TV) as Lancelot's Wife (eps 3-6, 24) *(The) Sacred Blacksmith (TV) as Evadne *Samurai 7 (TV) as Sanae *Save Me! Lollipop (TV) *Sekirei (TV) as Haihane *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (TV) as Haihane *Sgt. Frog (TV) as Asami's Mother (ep 16) *Shikabane Hime: Aka (TV) as Mizuki Inuhiko *Shikabane Hime: Kuro (TV) as Mizuki Inuhiko *Shin chan (TV) as Miss Katz (FUNimation) *Speed Grapher (TV) as Hibari Ginza *Spice and Wolf II (TV) as Adele Cole *Spiral (TV); Takako Adachi *Summer Wars (movie) *(The) Tower of Druaga: the Sword of Uruk (TV) as Gremica *Trinity Blood (TV); Colonel Mary Spencer *Witchblade (TV) as Asagi (eps 22-24) *Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files (TV) as Kokou; Ryuuhi Trivia *Clarine es la inspiración para Aubrey Chorde, uno de los personajes principales del webcomic Something Positive, escritor por su amigo R.K. Milholland. Harp, Clarine Harp, Clarine